1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a stepping motor control device arranged to control a stepping motor which serves as a drive source. 2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, there has been proposed a method for driving, for example, a diaphragm by means of a stepping motor which is arranged in a ring-like shape. However, this prior art method has presented various problems including (a) a large electric energy is necessary for keeping the diaphragm aperture at a predetermined value even while the aperture is not shifted and (b) the aperture cannot be smoothly shifted.